


Twins

by Linorien



Series: 007 Fest 2019 [6]
Category: James Bond (Classic movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Better this time I think, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-05-19 07:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19352578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien
Summary: A moment of reflection, trying to figure out where it all went wrong.





	Twins

**Author's Note:**

> Angst prompt table - Rejection  
> For Classic Bond Day

They had been close. A partnership better than any before seen among the double-ohs. Some had gone so far as to say they were twins separated by a quirk of fate. 

Side by side, James Bond and Alec Trevelyan. 006 and 007. 

Guns ablazing there was nothing that could get past them. They had each other’s back, hardly needing more than a look to communicate the plan. 

But then that mission had happened. At first he believed Alec was dead. He had sacrificed himself to save his brother. Then it was revealed that it was worse. So much worse. 

Alec had been alive and he didn’t come back to him. He let James believe he was dead. 

Was it something he did?

Surely it couldn’t have been leaving him behind. Alec had very clearly yelled for James to leave and save himself. 

Was it something he said?

Alec seemed bitter about the timer being set for a shorter time, but they did that all the time.

So what was he to think but that it was just him. Something about James Bond had caused Alec to leave him. Something about  _ him _ , was what had broken their friendship. He couldn’t let that happen to anyone else. He would stay aloof, apart from everyone else. A solitary knight against the forces of darkness. He would retrain around the missing part of him, become known for working alone. Because he would not go through these feelings again.


End file.
